Un error
by aanchor
Summary: Percy ha metido la pata hasta el fondo, le ha dicho a sus hermanos que acudirá con su pareja a la boda de Neville. El problema es que ni tiene pareja, ni esta es Oliver Wood, como les ha hecho creer. ¡Por Merlín! ¿En qué se supone que estaba pensando?


**Renuncia**: No me pertenece el Potterverso. De modo que, si reconoces algún personaje, ya sabes, nada que ver conmigo. Culpas a JK Rowling.

**Aviso**: Fred está vivo en este fic porque sí, porque yo lo valgo y porque a veces es más divertido y saludable ignorar ciertas cosas. Ea. Puede que Percy me haya quedado un pelín ooc, pero mira, de perdidos al río. El chiquillo no va a ser siempre un pomposo estirado con un palo de escoba metido por donde el sol no alumbra ¿no?

* * *

**Un error**

* * *

**I**

* * *

Percy no es así, por supuesto que no. Él no hace nada sin pensarlo dos veces antes, sin calcular las consecuencias, sin medir los posibles resultados. Jamás.

No es impulsivo como Charlie, vehemente como Bill, o temerario como Ginny.

Ni por asomo.

Tampoco es alocado como los gemelos, ni está acostumbrado a vivir despreocupadamente como Ron.

Ni hablar.

Es calmado, organizado, paciente.

No toma ningún tipo de decisión a la ligera. Ni siquiera bajo presión.

Hay quién dice que peca de excesivamente responsable, e incluso que es insoportablemente aburrido. Pero a Percy no le importa lo que opinen de él los demás. No está hecho para el caos. Le gusta tener las cosas bajo control ¿Qué problema hay en ello?

Por eso no entiende que es lo que se ha apoderado de él ¿Quizás le hayan hechizado? ¿Le habrán usado—de nuevo—George y Fred como conejillo de indias para alguno de sus nuevos experimentos? ¿Estará perdiendo la cabeza?

Debe de ser eso último. No hay otra explicación posible.

Si no ¿Qué demonios le ha llevado a decir lo que ha dicho?

—Perdona Perce—Habla Fred, con una media sonrisa burlona bailándole en el rostro—, creo haberte oído mal ¿acabas de decir que vas a ir con pareja a la boda de Neville y Hannah? Creía que el que estaba medio sordo era Georgie, no yo—Le da un codazo al aludido, provocando que este tire, sin querer, media cerveza de mantequilla al suelo.

Percy maldice por lo bajo, pero aún así continua con la mentira.

—Pues no, Fred, no has oído mal. Tengo pareja, y pienso pedirle que acuda conmigo a la boda ¿Hay algún problema?

Ron, sentado frente a él al otro lado de la mesa del pub, donde se han reunido todos los hermanos Weasley, se atraganta con su bebida al oírle.

—¿Pero estás saliendo con alguien? —Pregunta, con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí—Miente, intentando que no se note demasiado la duda en su voz.

—¿Y por qué no nos habías dicho nada? —Quiere saber Bill.

—Es algo reciente—Inventa—, no quería darle demasiada importancia.

—¿Tú? ¿Sin darle importancia a algo? —Se ríe George.

—Inaudito—Corrobora Fred.

—¿Es alguien del Ministerio?—Sigue hablando Bill, ignorando la intervención de los gemelos

Percy se muerde el labio.

—No, no es nadie del Ministerio…es…es…un viejo amigo—Tiene ganas de darse de cabezazos contra la pared ¿por qué continúa con esta farsa? No sale con nadie y duda que encuentre a alguien que acceda a acompañarle a la boda de Neville con tan poco margen ¿por qué no se calla ya?

—¿Amigo? —La voz de Ginny resuena por encima del murmullo del local—¿Es un chico?

Palidece, estaba tan concentrado en intentar que sus hermanos se tragasen la mentira, que ni había reparado en que género había utilizado al hablar de su supuesta pareja.

La pregunta de Ginny deja en silencio al resto de los Weasley y Percy no puede evitar sentir una fuerte presión sobre su pecho. Sinceramente, este no era el modo en el que pensaba contarle a su familia que prefería la compañía de los magos a la de las brujas ¡Circe!

—¿Es por eso por lo que no nos habías comentado nada hasta ahora? —Dice su hermana pequeña—¿Por qué es un chico? —Arruga su nariz, tal y como suele hacer cuando Ron la molesta.

—Si…no…¿Puede?

Bill deja escapar un hondo suspiro.

—Percy, no nos importa si te gustan los hombres, las mujeres o ambos ¿Lo sabes, no? —Su hermano mayor le sonríe, y Percy no puede evitar sentirse como cuando era pequeño y Bill se acercaba a consolarle después de cualquier caída en el barro jugando a perseguir conejos por el huerto de La Madriguera—Tendrás nuestro apoyo siempre.

—¿Te preocupaba que nos burlásemos de ti? —Sorprendentemente es Ron quién lo pregunta, con un hilo de voz. Casi parece horrorizarle pensar siquiera que Percy les ocultase algo así por temor a que ridiculizasen sus sentimientos.

Fred no le da tiempo a contestar, ya que da una fuerte palmada contra la mesa. Sobresaltando a los clientes de las mesas contiguas.

—Perce, tenemos mil y un motivos para meternos contigo y tu sexualidad no es uno de ellos.

—Claro que no, eres nuestro hermano y te queremos, aunque seas un tostón y tu tema de conversación favorito sea el grosor del culo de los calderos—George le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros, dándole un suave apretón.

Percy agradece el gesto.

—Sois idiotas—Les dice Charlie, recostado contra su silla y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—Eres idiota—Dedica a Percy esta vez—Puedes contarnos lo que sea ¿vale? No vamos a juzgarte—Mira a los demás—. Y eso va por todos. Por si queréis aprovechar y confesar algo.

—Hablad ahora o callad para siempre—Murmura Bill contra el borde de su vaso, haciendo reír a Fred.

—Charles, sé que lo dices con amor y todo eso, pero ¿Tienes que sonar siempre tan amenazante cuando hablas? Es perturbador.

—Cállate, George.

—Callaos los dos—Salta Ginny. Busca las manos de Percy sobre la mesa y entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos—. Gracias por contárnoslo, estoy orgullosa de ti—Percy siente un intenso ramalazo de cariño hacia ella. Nunca estuvieron especialmente unidos, Ginny siempre prefirió la compañía de Ron o la de Charlie, por eso sus palabras consiguen emocionarle más de lo que esperaba.

—¿Lo saben papá y mamá?

Ron resopla.

—Mamá seguro, tiene un sexto sentido para estas cosas. Pero bueno, si no ya se enteraran cuando te vean aparecer con él en la boda.

—Has dicho que es un viejo amigo—Recuerda Bill—¿Le conocemos?

Percy odia mentirle a su familia. De verdad que lo odia ¿qué se supone que va a hacer ahora? Debería haberse mordido la lengua y no haber entrado en las provocaciones de Fred cuando éste le pregunto si pensaba recoger el testigo de la tía Muriel como el soltero de oro de la familia.

—¿Percy?

Traga en seco. Sus hermanos esperan un nombre.

Y a su mente solo acude uno.

—Sí.

Está cavando su propia tumba, lo sabe.

¿No podría revivir Voldemort en esos momentos y ahorrarle continuar con este sinsentido?

Seguro que a Harry no le importaría mucho ¿no? En fin, se enfrentó a él dos veces y las dos veces salió victorioso. Una tercera sería pan conmigo para él.

—¿Y bien, Perce? ¡Venga, colega, dínoslo! No modernos.

—¡Eso! Espero al menos que esté bueno, eres un Weasley, tenemos el listón bien alto—Fred le guiña un ojo—Tiene que tener por lo menos mejores pectorales que Charlie y levantar más suspiros que Bill y Ginny juntos.

—¡Fred!

—Ay Ronnie, no te celes, tú también eres agradable a la vista. No tanto como el uni-oreja y un servidor, pero bueno, no rompes espejos allá por donde vas. Aunque cuando estás recién levantado bien que podrías.

—Yo sí que te voy a romper…

—¡Ya vale! Sois como críos—Charlie les corta, aunque no puede evitar sonar entretenido con la discusión—, dejad a Percy hablar.

Se limpia las palmas de las manos contra las perneras del pantalón. Está sudando como nunca.

—Es Oliver—Dice, finalmente, consciente de la reacción que generará en su audiencia ese nombre—: Oliver Wood.

A George se la cae la jarra de cerveza al suelo.

Percy no esperaba menos.

* * *

**II**

* * *

Oliver está llorando de la risa. Percy no lo entiende, de verdad que no.

—¿Puedes para ya? —Ruega, un poco molesto por las carcajadas de su amigo—¡No tiene gracia!

—Te equivocas. Si que la tiene y mucha—Se limpia una lágrima que baja libre por su mejilla—Es hilarante.

El pelirrojo se cruza de brazos.

—Mira, sé que no debería haberte metido en este lío y lo siento, pero tampoco hace falta que te burles de mí ¿sabes?

—No me estoy burlando de ti, créeme que no—Deja de reírse al fin—. Aunque también te digo, tienes ya veintisiete años, no deberías dejar que las tonterías de Fred te sigan afectando como cuando éramos unos niños en Hogwarts.

Se aprieta el puente de la nariz, levantándose las gafas con el gesto.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —Se defiende—, pero ya estoy harto de ser siempre el foco de atención en estos asuntos. Charlie lleva cinco años sin salir con nadie y nunca le dicen nada.

—Bueno ¿has visto los brazos de tu hermano? ¿quién se atrevería a decirle algo?

Percy le ignora.

—Escucha, ya sé que es ridículo y que no debería haberles mentido, pero lo hecho, hecho está—Se deja caer en el sofá junto a Oliver—. Si no quieres ayudarme lo entenderé.

—Yo no he dicho eso Percy—Responde su amigo, acomodándose sobre su asiento para poder mirarle de frente. Tiene una expresión un tanto extraña en el rostro, Percy no consigue identificarla, pero no cree que signifique nada bueno—¿Qué dijeron tus hermanos cuando les dijiste que estábamos…saliendo? —Se rasca la nuca. Visiblemente incómodo. Percy no puede evitar sentirse como un cretino por haber arrastrado a Oliver consigo en su maldita charada, sin siquiera dedicarle dos minutos a pensar como podría sentirse el chico.

—George tiró una jarra de cerveza al suelo de la impresión, a Fred le dio un ataque de risa y Ginny le reclamó a Ron veinte galeones.

Oliver alza una ceja.

—¿Veinte galeones?

Percy enrojece ligeramente.

—Al parece tenían algún tipo de apuesta abierta. No quise preguntar—Miente, pues Ginny fue bastante clara_. "Podía verse desde la Torre de Astronomía lo locos que estabais el uno por el otro, Percy". _

Al parecer nunca fue especialmente discreto en cuanto a sus sentimientos hacia el otro mago.

—Está bien—Oliver no suena especialmente sorprendido, pero al menos no insiste en el tema.

—Lo siento—Dice Percy—, puedo inventarme cualquier excusa y decirles que ya no estamos juntos o lo que sea.

—O también podrías decirles la verdad—Sugiere el otro.

_Ni hablar._

—También.

Ambos chicos permanecen en silencio durante unos instantes.

—¿Por qué dijiste mi nombre? —Pregunta Oliver al cabo de un rato. Su expresión continúa siendo inescrutable para Percy.

—No sé Ollie…Supongo que porque como siempre estamos juntos me salió natural—Apoya la cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón y cierra los ojos. No puede mirar a Oliver a la cara en esos momentos, teme que descubra la mentira pintada en su gesto.

El otro chico chasquea la lengua.

—Eso es verdad—Reconoce— ¿sabes? no es la primera vez que alguien en el equipo me pregunta si somos algo más que amigos.

Sus palabras hacen que Percy abra los ojos de golpe.

—¿De verdad?

Asiente.

—¿Y eso no te molesta? —Oliver frunce el ceño—Quiero decir…—Carraspea—, que piensen que estás…con...otro hombre.

—¡Circe Percy! ¿qué si me molesta? —Se lleva las manos al rostro, y las deja ahí durante lo que parece una eternidad— Por supuesto que no me molesta, te juro que a veces eres de lo más…—Bufa, dejando la frase inconclusa— ¿Cómo una persona tan inteligente puede ser tan estúpida a veces?

—¡Oye! —Protesta ante el insulto, aunque no entiende muy bien a qué viene—No estaba llamándote homófobo ni nada por el estilo—Se defiende—, creía que solo te gustaban las mujeres.

Resopla.

—No Perce, no me gustan _solamente_ las mujeres—Al fin aparta las manos de la cara y clava sus ojos en los suyos. Percy se estremece un poco ante su escrutinio—¿Cuándo es la boda?

—¿Qué?

—Qué cuando es la boda. Necesitaré saber la fecha para ver si debo pedir algún día libre en el equipo de Quidditch en el que juego ¿no? —Dice, como si resultase de lo más evidente.

—Espera, espera, espera ¿vas a hacerlo? ¿Vas a acudir como mi falso novio a la boda?

Oliver aprieta los dientes al oír las palabras "falso" y "novio", pero no dice nada al respeto.

—Sí, Perce ¿por qué no? —Se ríe, pero suena diferente a sus anteriores carcajadas. Casi parece forzado—Pienso ser el mejor novio de pega que has tenido en tu vida—Espira su mano y toma la de Percy, provocando que su piel arda bajo su toque—¿Qué te parece?

—Genial—Dice, su voz suena una octava más arriba de lo planeado—Sencillamente genial.

* * *

**III**

* * *

—Percy, tu pajarita está bien. Deja de manosearla todo el tiempo, así solo vas a conseguir que se chafe—Le dice Oliver, alejándole la mano de un manotazo de su cuello.

—Está torcida, solo quiero colocarla en su sitio, Ollie.

—No, no lo está. Está perfecta—Le pasa un brazo alrededor de la espalda—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta, preocupado—Estás sudando.

—Sí, sí—Saca un pañuelo del bolsillo de su túnica y se seca la frente—, solo estoy un poco…alterado.

—Cualquiera diría que eres tú el que se casa—Intenta bromear Oliver—, tranquilo, todo va a salir bien—Le susurra, de modo que solo él pueda escucharle—. Hemos repasado el plan mil veces, tu familia no va a darse cuenta de nada, nadie va a hacerlo—Sonríe—Respira hondo ¿vale?

Percy toma un momento para calmarse. Su mirada se dirige hacia Oliver, alto y guapo con su traje azul oscuro. Es dolorosamente consciente de su proximidad, no le sorprende nada el descubrirse pensando que no quiere alejarse de su agarre.

_Ha sido una mal idea_, se repite, por enésima vez.

—¿Vamos? —Oliver le ofrece un brazo y él lo toma, intentando no ruborizarse demasiado.

—¡Percy! ¡Oliver! —Llaman a sus espaldas.

Es Harry, quién se apresura hacia ellos, vestido con lo que parece ser un traje de estilo muggle y el pelo excesivamente engominado en un triste intento de mantener su rebelde cabellera bajo control.

Les da a cada uno un rápido apretón de manos a modo de saludo, sonriente como nunca.

—¡Harry Potter! ¡Cuánto tiempo! —Oliver le da una fuerte palmada en la espalda que casi logra hacer que el chico se dé de bruces contra el suelo—¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!

—¿Que tal capitán?—El chico se ríe ante su apodo—¿Cómo va todo? ¡El Puddlemer United no lo está haciendo nada mal este año! Vuestro nuevo buscador es un hueso duro de roer.

—¡Gracias Harry! Aunque me temo que por muy duro que sea Connor, poco tenemos que hacer ante el equipazo de tu novia. En el último partido las Holyhead nos dieron una paliza.

El muchacho hincho el pecho, orgulloso.

—Harry—habló Percy, cortando la conversación sobre Quidditch que Oliver parecía más que dispuesto a comenzar—¿Has visto a mis padres?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que Molly estaba con la abuela de Neville discutiéndose no sé qué con los del catering y a Arthur le vi al llegar charlando con el padre de Luna en el patio, pero acabo de pasar por ahí y ya no estaban.

—Ah, vale. Bueno, si les ves ¿Podrías decirles que Oliver y yo ya hemos llegado y que vamos a buscar nuestros sitios? Ya les buscaremos nosotros luego durante los aperitivos—Pidió, hablando casi de carrerilla. Sabía que no iba a poder evitar ver a sus padres durante la celebración, pero al menos si que podría retrasar al momento todo lo posible ¿no?

—Si claro, no te preocupes—La voz de Hermione Granger captó su atención. Al parecer Harry era requerido en la habitación del futuro novio—Me temo que me reclaman—Se disculpó— Me alegro de veros—Se rasco la barbilla—, y no me refiero solo a aquí, en la boda, si no que…bueno…eso juntos—Sonrió—Ya era hora.

—Ah, esto…gracias Harry.

—¡HARRY POTTER! ¿VIENES O QUÉ? —Chilló Hermione sacando la cabeza por una de las ventanas de la casa de campo de los Abbott.

El chico se despidió apresuradamente de ellos y echó a andar de vuelta a la casa, no sin cierta premura.

—Primer encontronazo superado ¿No ha sido tan terrible, no crees?

Percy ni se molestó en contestar. Estaba demasiado ocupado dándole vueltas a las últimas palabras del mejor amigo de Ron. Sin querer sus manos volvieron de nuevo hacia su pajarita, pero Oliver fue más rápido y consiguió frenarlas a mitad de camino, entrelazando su mano con la de él. Percy casi se olvida de respirar.

—Deja de darle vueltas al tema Perce, todo va bien. Venga, vayamos a buscar nuestros asientos antes de que nos encuentre tu madre.

* * *

**IV**

* * *

Su madre le encuentra poco después de que haya terminado la ceremonia, apartado del bullicio de la carpa donde el resto de los invitados están celebrando la unión de los recién casados, sentado en un banco de piedra bajo un frondoso sauce que, según los Lovegood, está repleto de nargles. Aunque Percy no tiene ni la más remota idea de que es un nargle.

—Aquí estás—Dice Molly Weasley tomando asiento a su lado, no sin cierta dificultad, ya que los volantes de su vestido parecen molestarle más de la cuenta—¿Va todo bien, querido? —Le acarició la mejilla con cariño—, has estado de lo más escurridizo estos días. Creí que podría hablar un poco contigo antes de que comenzase la ceremonia, pero Harry me dijo que Oliver y tú ya habías entrado a buscar vuestros sitios.

—Sí bueno, ya sabes como son estás cosas, o entrar rápido a coger sitio o en cuanto te descuidas una tía abuela perdida de la novia se ha quedado con tus asientos.

—Ya—La mujer le paso la mano por la espalda de la túnica, retirándole algún que otro hierbajo del traje—Seguro que fue por eso y no por qué quisieras evitarnos a tu padre y a mi ¿verdad?

—No mamá ¿Por qué iba a querer hacer eso? —Clavó la vista en sus zapatos, avergonzado.

Dio un hondo suspiro.

—Por Oliver, obviamente. Me hubiera gustado enterarme por ti de vuestra relación, no por los bocazas de tus hermanos.

—Mamá, es algo muy reciente, de verdad—Comenzó, recordando la historia que Oliver y él se habían inventado para justificar el inicio de su "romance"—, Oliver y yo aún estamos adaptándonos a no ser algo más que mejores amigos, no quería agobiarle o meterle más presión presentándole a la familia.

—Conocemos a Oliver desde hace años, Percy.

—Ya lo sé mamá, pero como mi amigo, no como mi novio—Apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y enterró el rostro sobre sus manos—, es…—No sabía muy bien cómo definirlo sin echar por tierra toda su coartada—, complicado.

—Hijo—La mujer le obligo a alzar la vista—, sabes que tu padre y yo estamos muy orgulloso de ti ¿no? No nos importa con quien salgas o con quien dejes de salir—Sonrío—, lo único que nos importa es que la persona con la que elijas compartir tu vida te respete y te haga feliz. Nada más.

—Gracias—Un nudo se formó en su estómago.

—Oliver es un buen chico. Recuerdo la primera vez que nos hablaste de él—Dijo, nostálgica—, fue en una de esas kilométricas cartas que solías escribirnos desde Hogwarts, describiendo punto por punto todo el castillo y todas tus clases. Como si tu padre y yo nunca hubiéramos estado en la escuela—Percy soltó un gemido al recordarlo—, estabas tan entusiasmado con todo. Escribías pergaminos y pergaminos, todo era "Tal clase esto", "Tal profesor esto otro". A veces me daba la impresión de estar leyendo "Hogwarts, una historia".

—Circe, mamá. Fred y George me recuerdan todos los días lo repelente que era de pequeño, no es necesario que lo hagas tú también.

—No eras repelente—Corrigió la bruja—, solo eras un poco más serio que el resto de niños de tu edad—Torció el gesto—, siempre me preocupó que te costase hacer amigos. Bill y Charlie eran muy populares en la escuela, tenían cientos de amigos ¡Sus cartas estaban repletas de mil y una anécdotas disparatas! En cambio, las tuyas... Nunca mencionabas a ningún otro niño…

Era cierto, durante sus años escolares, Percy nunca había tenido tanta habilidad como sus hermanos para hacer amigos. Las únicas personas con las que se relacionaba más allá de sus propios familiares eran sus compañeros de cuarto. Aunque éstos últimos, había veces, que no parecían tenerle tanto aprecio como Percy a ellos.

Bueno, todos menos Oliver, claro.

—Hasta que mencione a Oliver—Completó.

—Hasta que mencionaste a Oliver—Repitió su madre—¡Y menuda mención! —Se carcajeó—¡Tres pergaminos enteros por delante y por detrás quejándote de él! Que sí Oliver es un desastre, que si deja la habitación peor que Ron, que si está todo el día hablando de Quidditch, que si no consigue callarse ni debajo del agua, que si me obligar a ir con él a los jardines en lugar de dejarme tranquilito en la Sala Común estudiando ¡Nunca habías despotricado de algo o alguien con tanta pasión!

—Me ponía de los nervios—Recordó—, aún sigue haciéndolo—Reconoció, con afecto—pero supongo que ya me he acostumbrado.

—No sabía si habías hecho tu primer amigo o te habías enamorado.

—¡Mamá! —Enrojeció hasta la punta del cabello—Tenía doce años ¿cómo iba a enamorarme de nadie? ¡Era un crío! ¿Y de Ollie además? ¡No!

—Hablabas de él todo el tiempo. Y cuando Fred y George entraron en el equipo de Quidditch y Oliver comenzó a pasar más tiempo con ellos por culpa de los entrenamientos que contigo, estuviste más de un mes sin hablarles.

—Eso no es verdad—En realidad habían sido dos meses.

—Cariño, no tienes de qué avergonzarte. Además, era más que evidente que a Oliver también le gustabas.

Percy miró a su madre con expresión confusa.

—¿Cómo?

—Siempre estaba siguiéndote allá a donde ibas o escuchándote atentamente hablases de lo que hablase aunque no entendiese ni media frase que saliera de tu boca—Percy sintió una repentina calidez en la boca de su estómago. Pero aquello era normal ¿no? Se supone que eso es lo que hacen los amigos—George nos contó que incluso les amenazó a Fred y a él con ponerles en el banquillo durante unos cuantos partidos si no dejaban de usarte como conejillo de indias de sus bromas.

—¿En serio?

—¿Nunca te lo ha contado?

—No. No tenía ni idea.

La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas ¿Acaso era posible que sus sentimientos hacía Oliver fueran correspondidos?

Frunció el ceño. No tenía sentido.

Si fuera cierto, Oliver no hubiera aceptado hacerse pasar por su novio ¿no?

Molly tomó su mano entre las suyas.

—Siempre se preocupó por ti—Afirmó—Por cierto ¿dónde le has dejado? Me encantaría poder hablar con los dos y que me contaseis como os decidisteis a dar el paso por fin.

La culpa volvió a golpear a Percy.

—Al parecer Hannah ha invitado a un tal Zacharias Smith, que resulta que trabaja para El Profeta como director de la sección de deportes. Llevan más de media hora hablando de Quidditch.

Molly asintió.

—No me sorprende—Le dio un suave beso en la sien y, otra vez con dificultad, se levantó del banco—. Me vuelvo a la fiesta—Anunció—, no te quedes aquí solo mucho tiempo más ¿sí?

—Descuida mamá, entraré enseguida a buscar a Oliver y a comer algo.

—Bien ¡Oh! Y ni se te ocurra desaparecerte antes de que comience el baile eh. Quiero bailar por lo menos una canción con todos mis hijos.

—No soy muy buen bailarín, mamá. Pero lo intentaré.

La mujer debió de aceptar su respuesta como válida ya que, tras dedicarle una última sonrisa, volvió a la fiesta. Dejando a Percy sumido en sus pensamientos y con una inusual sensación, bastante parecida a la esperanza, palpitándole con fuerza en el pecho.

* * *

**V**

* * *

—¡Aquí estás! —Bramó Oliver nada más verle entrar por la carpa—Llevó un buen rato buscándote—Frunció el ceño al ver su gesto—¿Va todo bien? No tienes buena cara ¿Te han dicho tus padres algo?

—Tranquilo Ollie, no pasa nada, estoy bien.

—¿Seguro? Se te ve un tanto agitado. ¿Te traigo un poco de agua o prefieres que nos sentemos?

Tragó saliva, le temblaban las manos.

—En realidad ¿te importa acompañarme a fuera un momento? Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

—Claro que no, Perce.

Percy abandonó la carpa, seguido de Oliver. Su plan era llevarle al banco donde había estado hablando con su madre, ya que era un lugar tranquilo donde podrían aclarar las cosas sin ser interrumpidos. Pero al parecer el lugar había sido reclamado por su hermano Charlie, quién estaba metiéndole la lengua hasta la campanilla a una de las últimas personas que Percy hubiera imaginado.

—¿Es esa Luna Lovegood?

—Eso parece—Dijo, tan sorprendido como él—Venga vamos—Tomó a Oliver de la mano, felicitándose mentalmente por no sucumbir ante el roce—, en la casa estaremos más tranquilos.

Esquivando a un par de invitados un tanto alcoholizados y a una sentimental Augusta Longbottom, por fin dieron con un rincón lo suficientemente tranquilo como para poder hablar sin mayores problemas.

—Me estás poniendo un poco nervioso, Perce—Dijo Oliver al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

—Esto ha sido un error—Soltó a bocajarro.

—¿Cómo?

—Pedirte que hicieras esto, ha sido una mala idea. No deberías haber aceptado ayudarme, Ollie—Se frotó el puente de la nariz—. Has sido un idiota.

—¿Qué? No entiendo nada Percy—Su rostro se ensombreció—Esto fue tu idea además ¿recuerdas? ¿A qué viene que me lo eches en cara ahora?

—¡Ya sé que esto fue mi idea! Un idea estúpida y sin sentido ¿A quién diablos se le ocurre algo así?—Se calmó. Tenia todo un discurso planeado, que no implicaba para nada gritarle a Oliver de aquella manera, estaba perdiendo los papeles. Lo cual era habitual en él cada vez que el otro chico estaba cerca—No hago más que mentir, a mis padres, a mis hermanos, a ti… ¡Y yo odio mentir!

—¿A mí? ¿Cuándo me has mentido a mí, Percy?

Tomó aire, era ahora o nunca.

—Cuando me preguntaste porque le dije tu nombre a los demás—Apartó la vista del otro chico. No iba a ser capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos si Oliver seguía mirándole con tanta intensidad—. No fue porque pasamos todo el tiempo juntos. Fue porque…porque…—Cerró los ojos—porque realmente deseaba que fuera cierto.

—¿Qué fuera…cierto? —Habló Oliver, apenas un susurro—¿el qué? ¿Qué estuviéramos juntos?

—Sí.

—Mierda…Perce…Yo no…mierda.

El corazón de Percy se resquebrajo al oírle maldecir.

_Ya está, _pensó para sí_, ya lo he fastidiado todo._

Oliver dio un par de zancadas y se posicionó frente a él. Percy notó su calor, pero no se molestó en alzar la cabeza o abrir los ojos, no quería que su último recuerdo de Oliver fuese la expresión en su rostro antes de romperle el corazón.

Por muy ridículo que sonase.

—Percy, abre los ojos.

—No.

—Vamos Perce.

—No Oliver, si vas a decirme que no sientes lo mismo por mí, preferiría no hacerlo.

—Percy—Posó una de sus callosas manos en sus mejillas—, abre los ojos. Por favor.

A regañadientes Percy cedió, esperando ver en su amigo el rechazo. Sin embargo, la mirada que el otro le estaba devolviendo era otra muy distinta.

—Percy Weasley, de verdad que para ser una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco, eres un verdadero idiota.

* * *

**VI**

* * *

Más tarde, en el piso de Percy, enredados entre las sábanas con idénticas sonrisas de felicidad pintadas sobre sus labios, Oliver no pudo evitar estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

—Pero ¿de qué te ríes ahora?

—De nada Perce, de nada—Escondió parte de su rostro en el hombro del pelirrojo—Es solo qué, cuando me pediste que me hiciera pasar por tu novio, una parte de mí esperaba que este fuese el desenlace—Confesó, dedicándole una sonrisa pícara.

Percy le golpeó con la almohada a modo de respuesta.

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**¿Un review?**


End file.
